A print system includes a print client, a print server, a printer and other components, where the print server includes a print scheduling apparatus and print processing apparatuses. A print flow in the print system is as follows:
The print client selects a print processing apparatus, determines print parameters, generates a print request from the print parameters and sends the determined print request to the print server. The print server receives the print request sent from the print client and the ID of the print processing apparatus selected by the print client and sends the print request to the print processing apparatus determined by the print client. Upon reception of the print request, the print processing apparatus generates a printer print token from the print parameters carried in the print request and drives a printer to perform a print operation in response to the print token.
In order to improve the throughput of the print system, the print system is typically configured with a plurality of print processing apparatuses. The print client requesting for a print operation needs to select a print processing apparatus to perform the print operation. If the print client selects a print processing apparatus in operation, then it has to be queued and wait, and even if there is a print processing apparatus idle in the print system, the print client has no alternative to being queued at the selected print processing apparatus and waiting.
In summary, in the print system composed of a plurality of print processing apparatuses, the print client can only select a print processing apparatus for print processing, and when the selected print processing apparatus is in operation, then it has to be queued and wait, thus degrading the efficiency of the print system in use and lowering the print throughput of the print system as a whole.